Going Home
by Quaystor
Summary: Oneshot. After the events of Mystery Dungeon, the main character is given the option to return home. However, there is something, or rather someone, stopping him from doing so... Friendshipping.


_As a kind of "thank you" to one of the best Pokémon/Pokémon on Fanfiction, SilverUmbra, I took upon the Challenge of writing a Friendshipping fic. If you don't know what it is: Friendshipping pairs your character from Mystery Dungeon with your partner. An alternative version of FireGrassShipping, ahoy! Note that this takes place after the events of MD 1. Anyway, just read on, and please review!_

**Going Home**

I opened my eyes, and sat up. The early rays of the sun broke through the windows, illuminating my face in the relative darkness of the house. Today was the day, somehow I was sure of it. I yawned, and stretched my arms.

"Good morning, sleepy."

I turned towards the door, and I saw you standing there. Sunlight drew a bright line around your body, accenting every part of it. You were about as tall as I am, with long white hair growing to about your elbows, and bright yellow fire patterns from your feet to your knees. You looked beautiful… wait, did I just think that?

"I brought you breakfast. You were fast asleep, it would have been a shame to wake you up."

"Thanks, Blaze." I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. With my other hand, I took the meal you brought me. Pokémon don't eat meat, only vegetables, fruit and berries. I couldn't even remember the last time I had a nice steak back home. We ate in silence, hearing the town coming to life outside as we finished up.

"So, for today, I was thinking about going to town first to get an assignment, then getting some goods to help us, and…" you began.

"Actually, Blaze, I wanted to do something else first." I interrupted.

"Really? What, if I may ask?"

"Well, today it's a year ago that I…" I didn't finish the sentence, because you began to think aloud. You did that quite often. Sometimes it was a curse, saying everything you think aloud, but at more times it was a gift, because your ideas were quite useful. Well, most of the time.

"A year already? Whoa, a lot happens in that time, don't you think?"

"Yes. Two evolutions for the both of us, saving the world, the leaving of Swampert, falling…" I cut off just in time. I couldn't let you know that…

"Falling? What did you mean by that?" you asked. You were quite alert at noticing this sort of things.

"Falling for the charm of Pokémon Square, and your house here." I quickly added. You raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Right. We'll better get going, then." you said.

I almost sighed in relief that you did not pursue the subject.

* * *

Walking past Pokémon Square, we saw some members of other rescue teams we had befriended during my year here. Flygon from Team Dragonfire, Aggron and Chimecho from Team Ironheart, Rapidash from Team Fireburst, to name a few. Blaziken and I had formed a rescue team too, shortly after my arrival here. Groups of young Pokémon forming teams wasn't unheard of, and a year ago, Team Freeforce was formed, consisting of a Torchic, Mudkip, and a Treecko, me. After saving a lot of Pokémon and defeating almost all of the legendaries, we were able to convince Rayquaza to save the world from a meteorite. After the three of us settled down after that incident, Swampert, who was a Mudkip when the team formed, retired from the team when she had fallen in love with the town's biggest womaniser, Feraligatr. She was able to "tame" his wild character, and settled down with him. Afterwards, only the two of us, Blaziken and me, remained active members of the team. Having two Pokémon of opposite genders live together in one place, it didn't took too long before rumours started to spread about how close we were. We both denied the rumours, but deep inside, I wanted them to be true. I knew this was impossible. We were not the same species, and I'm not talking about me being a Sceptile. And one day, I would go home, leaving her behind. The thought alone was unbearable, but true. Sure, I'd love to go back home, but I'd scare my family to death after returning home after being gone for more than a year. Surely, they'd want to know where I have been all that time. What should I tell them? "I was in the Pokémon for more than a year, and saved it with the help of the girl I love, who is a 6' tall bird?" They'd lock me in a mental asylum before I could as much as sneeze. Wait, did I just say 'love'?

"Well well, look who're here; the lovebirds."

I looked up from my thoughts, and saw a group of three Pokémon standing in front of me: Mightyena, Houndoom and Absol, aka Team Howler.

"What do you want, Might?" you asked, slightly ticked off.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check what kind of mission you had." he said with a grin.

"Since when do you care?" I asked. Team Howler wasn't exactly known for their kind hearts.

"Well, you might want to know that you are too late, there are no missions left for today." the Houndoom, Cerberus, replied.

"So you're without mission too?" Blaze asked. I knew that this is what they wanted her to ask.

"No, far from it. We took a mission to defeat Moltres on Mount Blaze." Banshee, the Absol, smiled. Her smile was not one of kindness.

"Moltres?! How did you get a mission like that?" you exclaimed. Some of the passer-bys stopped, and looked at the five of us.

"We have our ways." Might grinned. "What, do you want to come along with us?"

"Come along with you to fight Moltres? Hm…" you thought for a moment. For a moment, I thought you were going to take the offer. I almost feared you were going with them.

"Go with Team Howler on a mission to Mount Blaze to fight Moltres? No thank you, I'd rather find a Snorlax who hasn't eaten in two days, stick my head in his mouth, and dare him to chew." you smiled. I laughed. Some of the bystanders laughed. Team Howler, however, did not laugh.

"So, you think you're funny? We'll see how funny you are after we beat…"

"What is going on here?"

The five of us turned our heads. Some of the smaller Pokémon made way for a group of three Pokémon: Slowking, Slaking, and Nidoking, aka Team Royalty, one of the best rescue teams of the moment.

"Well, what's going on?" William, the Slowking, asked.

"We asked a kind question to Blaze here, and got an insult in return." Might explained.

"Did you really think I was going to take the offer?" Blaze snapped back.

"Stop it. I do not want you to fight here in town. If you have to fight so desperately, go to the woods." William decided.

"Yeah, like we want to waste our time to these losers. We've got better things to do." Cerberus scowled at us. I made a fist, and wanted to make a witty comeback, but I was interrupted.

"Don't make me separate you two." Kong, the Slaking, warned us.

"Don't bother. Come on guys, let's go." Might turned around and walked away, followed by his teammates.

"Well, shall we leave too?" you asked. I nodded. As we walked away, I heard a voice. A deep voice, one you would associate with an all-knowing power.

"_Chose with your heart."_

I looked around, but I saw nobody who could have such a voice.

"Something wrong, Tile?" you asked a bit worried.

I shrugged. "No, I just thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything." you said back.

"I'm just hearing things. By the way, how did you think up that thing with the Snorlax?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just popped into my mind. Was it a little over the top?" you asked slightly embarrassed.

"Over the top? Maybe. But it was funny."

"Thanks." you said, and turned your head away. I could only hope that I knew the reason why.

* * *

We walked to a clearing in the forest. This was the place. I knew for sure. Without thinking, I walked to a spot on the clearing, and turned around. This was the place. The trees, the grass, the leaves, everything as how I remembered it when I first opened my eyes on this world. I did not only see foliage, but also someone. Blaze. You walked up to me, and stopped in front of me.

"This is the exact spot?" you asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how I know it, but somehow I do." I said vacantly.

"I remember that day. I was taking a walk here, when I heard a strange sound. I saw a bright light disappearing, and you laying on the forest floor asleep." you explained.

"How come this is the first time I hear that?" I asked surprised.

"I- well, you never asked." you bowed your head down. "I'm sorry. I just thought it wasn't important."

I put my hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her head up, so I could look her in the eyes. "Don't worry, I'm not angry at you." I said, my voice little more than a whisper.

"Thank you." a smile formed on your mouth. A smile that I loved. There was something in your eyes. A glimmer of hope. "Tile, there is something I want to tell you." A shiver went down my spine. Could she be telling me that… Yet, there was another reason. I sensed that there was something about to go wrong. Instinctually, I somersaulted over Blaze. "What's going…" you asked, but I pulled you away. Nothing too late. Something happened, it is hard to describe. It was almost as… the fabric of space and time itself was torn apart. A beautiful, yet frightening show of light began, illuminating the clearing with a play of colours that I had never seen before. Slowly, it settled down, and formed some kind of portal in mid-air. It was about as big as I am, and what I saw at the other side made my heart jump in joy.

"What's that?" you asked.

I could almost dance from joy. "That's my house! I can go home! I almost started to give up hope, but I can go home again!" I laughed.

"Oh… great…" you said, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, but I can finally go home! Isn't that great?!" I asked her.

"Well, whoop-di-doo." you sighted.

"Blaze, is there something wrong?" I asked.

"No. You wanted to go home, right? You can go now. Aren't you happy?" I realised what happened, I was so happy that I could go home again, I had forgotten about you.

"Blaze… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I want to thank you, too… you've been a good friend, and…" I put my hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away.

"Go, just go. I took care of myself before I met you, so I can manage alone." tears were forming in your eyes.

"Blaze, I…" I started.

"Just go already!" a shout disturbed the silent forest around us. You turned around and ran away from me. I took a few steps after you, but you had already disappeared in between the trees. I felt like a jerk, making Blaze cry like that.

"_Chose with your heart."_

I sighted, and turned towards the portal. My house was just as I remembered it. How would my parents react to my sudden return? Would I regain my human form? Would I retain my memories from the last year? Would I remember what I had done in this world? Would I remember the Pokémon I've met? Would I remember Blaze?

"_Chose with your heart."_

I swallowed, and raised my hand towards the portal.

* * *

Blaze sat against a tree, her face buried in her hands. Tears dripped down from them, moistening the ground. A sound made her look up. In front of her stood the slightly scorched members of Team Howler.

"Might? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Mount Blaze?" she asked.

"Well, we were going there, but…" the leader began.

"You were defeated." Blaze said.

"That's not true! Anyway, where's that Sceptile? Did your boyfriend leave you?" Banshee asked mockingly.

"Tile is not my boyfriend!" Blaze snapped back.

"Oh, but where is he?" Cerberus grinned.

"He… he…" Blaze began to cry again.

"Poor girl… no boyfriend or Team Royalty to protect you now… by the way, we have something to settle." Might said slyly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Humiliating Team Howler and getting away with it? Small chance, girl." Cerberus and Banshee walked to the sides, flanking her. "Nobody to help you, we'll show you what happens when you mess with Team Howler!" Blaze jumped up, and Might jumped at her, growling. A vine shot from the ground, hitting him on the chin and knocking him out of the air.

"Boss! We're under attack!" Banshee said. A group of vines had shot out of the ground, attacking the members of Team Howler. Cerberus tried to burn his way through the vines with Flamethrower, but he was attacked from the sides and was taken out. A few vines took out Banshee, and Might was the last to succumb to the attack. Blaze looked at the sudden attack, which ended as fast as it began, leaving only the unconscious members of Team Howler behind.

"Don't. You. Ever. Touch. Her." I said through my teeth. Blaze spun around on the spot, our eyes meeting each other. A short silence followed. Then…

"Tile!" you ran at me, and grabbed me in a tight hug. Leaning your head against my chest, you began to sob. "You came back." your voice was little more than a whisper. I put an arm around you, and hold your head with my free hand.

"Came back? I never left." I assured her.

"Why? You could go home, and be happy…"

"Remember when I though I heard something? I did hear something, someone telling me to 'chose with my heart'. That's what I did. That's why I am here now. With you." you looked up, your cheeks wet with tears.

"Tile… please don't leave me." I gently moved my thumb over your cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

"I won't, Blaze. I won't." I smiled. Before I could stop it, I leaned down and kissed you. A soft, gentle kiss, which surprised both of us. You didn't back up, in fact, you pulled me closer in a tight embrace. After we finally backed up to gasp for air, you immediately closed in for another kiss. I couldn't do anything else but return it.

* * *

We walked back into Pokémon Square, holding hands. It was already past lunchtime, so we had spent quite some time in the forest together.

"Well, let's see if we can get something to eat at this hour." I said, looking around.

"Our best bet would be at Mama Kangaskhan's place." you suggested.

"Great idea." I said, and placed a kiss on your cheek. You smiled. A smile that I loved. Just as the girl to which it belonged.

From a hill, not too far from Pokémon Square, William looked at the two young lovers, and gave a nod.

"Hey, Will, are you coming along?" He turned around and saw Victor, the Nidoking, behind him. "Had another vision?"

"No, I was just looking at Pokémon Square. Let's go." William began to walk.

"_You made the right decision, Tile."_

* * *

_Ah, it's done. I hope you enjoyed, and look forward to more FireGrassShipping goodness in the future. Please review, and I'll see you next time!_


End file.
